The lie of peace
by sharingstories2
Summary: "Because he couldn't be the reason they died nor could he be the reason the survived"
1. Chapter 1

He had done it, after everything they had gone through he had done it. The day would forever be marked the day of death, the loss of a hero.

Quinten Lance had finally caught Oliver Queen only for Roy Harper to take his place. He felt he should have known for as soon as Oliver was out of the cell he had arranged a press conference. The conference that changed everything.

The Team never thought they would see the day, the day their leader told the secret. The conference was a shock as he stood there. He seemed so tall and strong but those that knew him. They knew he was a broken man.

"Welcome" he said. "I have called you here to right my wrongs. Our city is broken. Our city needed saving. That was why I came back to save the city that I once called home. I once told my friend that I didn't want to be saved and he said that I needed saving." Diggle stood in the crowd tears forming.  
"I guess that's what I did need and to the people around me who knew me thank you for trying to save me. Tonight this ends I will end but one thing can be certain my mission won't. The others who were with me will continue the mission whether I want them to. My sister once asked me what happened to me." Thea looked up at her brother.  
"How could I tell her? how could I tell her who had I become?. I couldn't." Silence fell across the crowd. "To the citizens of Sterling City I am sorry that I cannot save you, to the team" Team Arrow looked up. "If you are watching this I want to you promise me something, that the legacy…. The legacy WE created will live on in the minds of men women and children I want you to ensure nobody is left to feel alone." The team looked at their leader. Determination evident in their eyes. They would carry on the legacy till their dying breath.

That night Oliver stared out at the sky. He had always felt the Sky understood how peaceful life could be. He gripped his weapon. He thought of his family and friends, how they'd helped him through his life how his team would be much better off without him but would still say he's their leader. He thought of his mission and realised it didn't matter that much. In a matter of minutes he'd be with the people he'd lost. His father, Sarah, his mother…. Tommy and then everything would be ok.

A single shot was heard across Starling City that night. Oliver queen was dead because he couldn't be the reason they died nor could he be the reason they survived.


	2. Dear readers

Dear readers.

This is to address something that quite a few people have noticed, whether you have only read this story or others you may have noticed that a lot of my stories carry dark themes such as

· Suicide

· Mental illness

· Rape

· Abuse (of any kind)

· Self-harm

So I feel the need to stress this and I need your help. If you have read any of my stories and they have triggers, even if the trigger seems really remote could you please leave a review or private message, as much as the stories I write are for the reader's enjoyment sometimes they can be very triggering. Thank you.

That is not the reason I have written this note. I am here today to tell everyone that they are worth it, even if you don't believe it, I do. You are all stronger than what ails you and what ails you can be defeated, I believe that everyone has an inner battle inside them but you can survive. If you are experiencing anything, whether it be mental illness or you have been through a traumatic experience, hell even if you just feel sad or upset it is okay to get help. It is okay. I understand this is scary and it could mean that you will have to experience changes that you are not ready for but it will all be worth it. You can get there.

I want to wish everyone reading this all the happiness in the world, you deserve it. Remember you all have beautiful souls and its okay to feel sad and alone or whatever you are feeling. I want you to know that even if you feel like no one believes in you, I do.

Thank you all, I hope you all find happiness and joy in your lives.

\- Sharingstories2


End file.
